A Rainy Afternoon
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Every Little Thing She Does" by thesadchicken (written by permission). When Niles and Daphne come in from the rain, Niles' small act of kindness leads to a moment with Daphne he won't soon forget. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** Many thanks to **thesadchicken** for allowing (and _encouraging_!) me to do a sequel to "Every Little Thing She Does." I had vague idea to continue it, but, as always, once I started to write, it went a different way. I hope this lives up to the original!

As soon as Daphne opened the door, she was greeted by Mr. Crane's voice. "Daphne, you're soaked! And what took you so long just to put two bags of garbage outside, anyway?"

Daphne felt a rush of embarrassment. "I suppose I got distracted. Had me head in the clouds, as usual."

"Well, you'd better change your clothes, if you don't want to get sick," Martin said.

"I suppose you're right. What is wrong with me today? I can't seem to do anything right."

Niles had stood there, watching his father and Daphne interact, but suddenly, he felt compelled to intervene. "Why don't I help you?" he heard himself ask. "I could bring your things from your room, and save you walking all the way there in your wet things. I-if you don't mind me going in your room," he quickly added.

Daphne was shocked to hear Dr. Crane offer such a thing. It wasn't as though she were incapable of taking care of herself. But she remembered their moment downstairs, with the umbrella. Dr. Crane had been so sweet. "All right. If you insist." She smiled.

"I'll be back in a jiffy," Niles said, already taking off for her room. He had rarely been allowed here, into Daphne's private space. He could easily spend hours here, just taking in her scent and looking at all her things. But now wasn't the time for that. It didn't take long for him to locate her purple bathrobe and a pair of sweats which lay on the bed.

Once he'd gathered the items, Niles quickly made his way out to the living room again."Here you are," he said, handing her the clothes. "I hope these are OK."

Daphne let out a surprised gasp when she saw what he'd brought. Her favorite sweats, and her robe. How had he known? "Dr. Crane, that was so thoughtful of you." She leaned over, kissing his cheek.

When she felt his lips on his cheek, Niles was sure he'd died and gone to heaven. He blushed as she drew back. "Well, I noticed that on rainy days, you usually want to be comfortable, so..." he shrugged.

"Mrs. Crane must be a very lucky woman," Daphne said, still looking at Dr. Crane in amazement. "I wish I had a husband as caring as you." She smiled at him, before going into the bathroom to change.

When she was gone, Martin turned to his son. "You were out there, too, weren't you? While she was getting soaked?"

Knowing he could not lie, Niles merely nodded.

"Well, why didn't you help her? If she gets the flu…."

"I did help her, Dad. I offered her my umbrella. And for a moment there, I almost told her, but then..." he trailed off, shrugging.

"Almost told me what, Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked, emerging from the bathroom.

"How much Dad and Frasier and I appreciate everything you do around here,"Niles quickly covered.

"Well, that's certainly nice to hear. Someone around here could learn a thing or two from you!" Daphne pointedly looked at Mr. Crane.

"Aw, c'mon, Daph. You know Frase and I'd kill each other if you weren't here. I don't have to say it."

"You know, good communication is the foundation of any good relationship. That's what I tell my patients in couples' counseling, but it applies to any relationship, really," Niles suddenly blurted.

Both Daphne and Martin looked at him in surprise.

"I'm just saying that sometimes people do like to hear a word of appreciation now and then. It wouldn't kill you, Dad."

Martin sighed. "That's what your mother always said, too. I guess you're right, Niles. Daphne, I'm sorry. You do work pretty hard around here."

"Thank you," Daphne said, touched by his sentiment. It wasn't exactly a Hallmark card, but coming from Mr. Crane, it was a big deal. They were quiet for a moment. Daphne looked out the window at the Space Needle. The rain had not let up. She realized how glad she was to be in comfortable clothes now. "Mr. Crane, would it be all right if I watched a movie for a bit? Weather like this always makes me want to curl up on the couch."

Martin knew without a doubt she was planning to watch one of her "chick flicks." No way was he going to stay here and watch with her. "Sure. Eddie and I could use a nap now anyway. Come on, boy." The Jack Russell, who'd been resting at Martin's feet, followed as his master left the room.

"Well, Dr. Crane, I guess that just leaves the two of us, then," Daphne said, turning to Niles. "I know you must have something important to do, but you're welcome to stay if you like. But I have to warn you, sometimes me favorite movies make me cry. I hope you don't mind that."

"I think I can handle that," Niles said, unable to keep the smile from his face. It didn't take Daphne long to choose a film and put the DVD in. Before Niles knew what was happening, he and Daphne sat next to each other on the couch. As the opening credits rolled, Niles breathed a contented sigh. The moment they were now sharing was better than anything he might've said downstairs. He'd never felt so grateful for a rainstorm in his life.

 **The End**


End file.
